Sweetie Red
Personality Sweetie is a generally happy and optimistic character who enjoys life and sees the good in it, despite others' more cynical views on the world. Although being positive, even she gets sad sometimes, However, she gets over it quickly compared to most other characters. Sweetie is also one of the nicest characters, and is always ready to comfort someone. She is very gentle and warm-hearted, and, as Rock describes her, sweet, towards everyone. She is very patient and tolerant of others, and never gets mad. She will always forgive anyone no matter how unlikeable they are, even if they physically harm her, showing that she sees the good in everyone. She may come off as naive to others, but she has strong, positive beliefs that refuse to disintegrate. Sweetie holds a special love for her partner Rock and always supports them no matter what happens. She is always 100% understanding of them, and constantly comforts them. She has a bit of a playful side, as shown when she noted that Block and Teddy were cute together, before proceeding to watch them get ice cream. She also said that she never lies, so when she attempts to, she is caught rather quickly. One time when this happened, she chuckled bashfully and said "You got me", She loves desserts, specifically strawberry cake, fluffy and cute soft things. She also owns an ask blog on an unknown website. Sweetie never curses and uses tame language at all times. She also acts coy around Rock, which they find attractive, She is constantly seen as a cute, pure, and lovable character. Due to the way her parents raised her, Sweetie faces all her problems by smiling and acting polite. However, she secretly has a cynical side, probably from hanging around Rock a lot. She believes that smiling and acting positive isn't always the answer. During the night, she twitches in her sleep due to the nightmares she has each night. These nightmares are her brain's way of venting her negativity so she wakes up fresh and perky the next morning. It is hinted that she feels lonely when not with her friends. Her fur (and clothes) becomes more pale if she is feeling upset. Her fur grows brighter whenver she is happy. Her fur is also bright when she blushes. Relationships Romance Rock the Furson Sweetie is deeply in love with Rock. She is constantly reassuring them that she will always love them. She is very understanding of them and is super sweet towards them at all times. She cares for them and wishes they felt better about themself. Sweetie thinks Rock is cute and adorable. She co-wrote a song with them called "Sweet Rock". The song entales Rock singing about how they can't believe she'd ever love them, while Sweetie's verses have her saying she will always love them. Hard Place Hard Place, also known as Larry, was a childhood classmate of Sweetie who has a crush on her and flirts a lot. She has no feelings for him but she is nice and friendly towards him like with everyone else. She is fine with holding his hand in public but she prefers to see it as a friendly gesture rather than something romantic. Friends Theodore Gringras Sweetie has a close platonic friendship with Teddy, due to their similar personalities. They both have a gentle and kind demeanour. However, they are both completely monogamous to their respective love interests. Sweetie likes to cheer him up and comfort him when he is feeling depressed. She cares for him a lot and respects that he likes Blocklin despite her hotheaded and violent personality. Blocklin Buster Sweetie is sweet and turns the other cheek whenever she is attacked or insulted by Blocklin. She is always forgiving towards Block no matter how jerkish she acts. Sweetie treats Block as a good friend and sees the good in her. Her opinion on Block is that "she tries her best through her struggles". She is very helpful and concerned towards Block whenever she is upset, but sadly Block fails to see Sweetie's kindness. However, it is because of Block that Sweetie and Rock are together. Bubbly Boo Sweetie loves Bubbles and they click well due to their kind-hearted and happy-go-lucky personalities. Since Sweetie has a little sister, she is good with children. Sometimes, Sweetie just likes to relax and blow bubbles with Bubbles. Pesto Besto Sweetie is also kind to Pesto, and find his bouncy personality amusing. She loves the food at Papa Pesto's which is the restaruant Pesto works at. Joy the Rose Not much is known about their friendship but it is assumed they have a positive and friendly relationship. Family Cutie Red Cutie is Sweetie's younger sister by 10 years. Sweetie often gives Cutie good advice on life, based on her experiences. Sweetie is a good sister and a good example since she is kind, polite and uses tame language. Sweetie thinks of Cutie as naive at times though. (under construction) Category:Fursons Category:Characters